rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Reuse Items
Sitemap Reusable Items from previous Bioshock games : Objects already seen in the existing games -- for which model data (3D shape, texture and some animation, sound effects, damage effects) already exists for (though may have to chop them out of the 'baked' level data). These could be substantially reused (cutting costs and retaining the look/feel of the original games which I found sufficient). Of course, the MMORPG has you able to interact with objects alot more, so adding that significant functionality is still required (though with the modular generic attribute systems that at least means that it wont all have to be all handcrafted scripting) : Ive gone thru the BS1/BS2/MP/DLC/MinervasDen and even Infinite looking for different objects and you can see by the lists below that the number is substantial. '''--- Transportation equipment ---' Small sub A E traincar passenger/freight Bicycle Bathysphere Pushcarts Schedule boards Pneumo - kiosk(tube) pipes(see thru) pumps, trays, mail boxes, sorting shelves Pneumo Mailbox machines (tubes) MK1 Traincars MK1 Locomotive Amusement Ride Bathyspheres Rapture Transit Schedule board Transit Authority Clock Kludged water wagon Document Pushcart Mail bin cart Clothing (loose) cart Atlantic Express Airlock Doors (and station track) Trolleycar (old rediculously tiny ones) Lifeboat (end BS2) Ship wreck (boat) Transit Turnstyle (with coin slot) Toilet Stall Door with coin pay lock '--- Lighting ---' Lightbulb fixture - various shapes/sizes Incandescent and fluorescent and bioluminescent Flood lights, wall/ceiling mounts, desk lights, furniture lamps, fixtures (all shapes and sizes) Bare lightbulbs Candles Lanterns Flashlight Lamps Decorative light chains Door lock indicator (red/green) Footlight Undersea lights Marquee light strips (lots small bulbs) Exit sign (over door) Lightbulbs standard type Fluorescent light fixture (tubes) Spotlight Hudson Light Fixture Exterior Light, Wall mount, cylindrical Ceramic Lightbulb Socket Lightbulbs '--- Environmental Mechanisms ---' Heating furnaces Water heaters Exhaust ducts/fans Heating registers/radiators Precipitators/dehumidifiers Heating units ( & thermostatic control) Air circulation - Vents and vent controls, ducts, filters, fans Air Conditioners/Dehumidifiers Environmental Sensors Air differential indicators/sensors Big Hot Water Valve (no the red stuff its not lava) Overhead rotating fan Electric heater Fireplace AirConditioning Unit (roof, white) '--- Mechanisms ---' Motors Compressors Hoses/Nozzles Generators Boilers/Heat exchangers Blowers Fire sprinklers Power distribution/regulation/control/vents/guages/conduits/cables/transformers Water pumps, drains, sumps Pipes and valves, pressure guages, and conduits, wires and junction boxes Reactors (chemical/gaseous) Exhaust fans Heat exchangers Pump machines (water) - looks like high pressure which would be needed to pump waterout into the ocean Pump machine (air) - circulation Ceiling air ducting Grossly oversized Door Controls Batteries (large car style - 2 terminal) Airlock Controls Airlock (ocean access) Safety airlock (air section connection) Circuit Breaker switch Airblower Pump (connects to air vents ducting) Little Sister Vents (actually air return vents) Timeclock Timeclock Cardholder Hooks to hang things on walls Large Metal Girder Piers (ike what inside Paupers Drop) Track Frame section for AE (Mk1) Activation wheel for internal airlocks Safety Airlock Door (rail sliding, wheel lock) Vent Grating Panel (various) brass Overhead Track Conveyor Overhead Crane small Conveyor belt mechanisms (ends and length sections) Industrial Tram tracks and Track Bumper Mining Scoop machine (seen in Smugglers Hideout MP) Small Tram Dump cars Platform Lift Industrial Floor Scissors mechanism Smaller Fogel&Sons pump (limbo room one alot bigger ??) Air-tite Archives Cannisters small, medium, large, extra-large Cannister storage shelves Machine to send cannister Cannister Arrival chute Cannister repair machine '--- Fresh water systems ---' Spigots Sinks Toilets Bathtubs Showers Water heater Pipes/valves/joints Floor Drains Sinks/basins/faucets Toilets & toilet tanks '--- Control/Indicator Mechanisms ---' Buttons/knobs/dials Doorbells/buzzer button Alarm horns Bells Oscilloscopes Alarm-bells/buzzers/klaxons Outlets/sockets/taps Control panels Switches/big knife switch/control keyboards/panels Door actuators and Electric eyes Control/status boards Control terminal (Fontaine Futuristics/Belowtree) Control box with levers (several types) Signal lights/annunciator/indicators/telltales/guages/readputs Control Levers Small/Large Announcement Posting Board, wooden, moveable letters 'Gents' and 'Dames' Restroom Signs Sign Plaques metal (various sizes) "Directory" Sign Board Rapture Transit Authority Schedule Board Museum Tour guide sign stand Museum Exhibit plaques Wall Signs with red numbers 1-8 "We'll Return By" sign (clock time) Small Sign suspended between 2 Chain Large Billboard Sign, free standing, illuminated '---Computer Equipment---' Box of Electronic Tubes (Electronic Tube intact and broken) Computer Printer Computer Magnetic Tape Drive Computer Magnetic Tape Reels Computer Console (flashing lights type - no QWERTY keyboard) Computer Monitor (CRT screen) Computer wall Module Rack Computer Rack Frames (wall-mounted) Computer Power Supply Rack Computer Power Cables Gang Printer (multiple printers) Individual Electronic Tubes Reel of Computer Punchtape Reams of Computer Printout (paper) Punchcard Deck Carrier Punchcard Punching machine Punchcard Sorter/Collater machine Punch Tape Reader/Puncher machine Portable Computer (on rollers) Spitfire Game Console Thick Computer Cables on floor '--- Machinery ---' Big stylized bronze flywheel thingees (various sizes) with those odd piston arms Large Generator set Washing machine/dryer Big rotating camshaft Crematoria Control stations Chemical tanks/vats Fishing net crane Big pipes with joints and valves Cranes '--- Furniture ---' Bookcases/Map drawers Ashtray Folding screen/divider Bed/ bed with canopy/bunk-beds /pillows File drawers Desks(all kinds) Tables(all kinds) /cafe-tables Chairs(all kinds) /theater chairs/ stools Benches Sofa /ottomans Reception desks of various shapes Hanger wardrobe File cabinets/card cabinets/record cabinets/card catalogs/cabinets/Filing Cabinet Bookshelves Recliner chair Railroad station style benches (double sided) Artsy-Fartsy Table and Highchair (from Dionysus Park) Bed frame (metal w/springs) Bed Frame (wooden slats) Bunkbeds Mirror (always broken - MMORPG would have them work) Lockers Transit Station Pay Lockers Mattress Blueprint stands Chart cabinets Small table with folddown leaves Console Record Player Diner Stools Diner Booth Seats Standing (small) Bookcase Index card cabinet Park Bench Piano Bench Bar counters Pillow Metal filing cabinet Wooden File Cabinet Metal Desk Wooden Desk Wall clock (round, several syles) 4-Legged Stool wood (short/tall) Aligator Skin Leather Chair Grey Metal Table and Chairs Brass Tea Table and Chair (fancy tubular) Metal Garden Chair Winerack, narrow vertical 4-legged Barstool Barrel Table Theater Chair, single, with fold up seat cushion ? swivel chair Park Bench ? Bunkbeds Bunk Bed Frame (tubular) Bedspring Single level Wire Footrest (for chair) Brass framed Bed Baby Crib Hamper Basket (wicker) BaS Small picture Frame Metal-framed Swivel Workchair Drafting Board (upright) Table Lamp (with shade) Clothing shelf Wardrobe enclosure Old Style Phonograph Player (with horn) Electric Desk Fan (BaS) Bar Counter Stool (center post) >?? Piano Bench (fancy) Brass mesh Lounge chair and table Leather Lounge Chair Coffee Table Sewing Table with Leaves Record Vending Rack/Shelf Wooden Rolling Swivel Chair (no recline) Small Bed metal framed Pillow 4 Poster Bed with Curtain Park Bench Combination bench planter (concrete) Drawer for Filing Cabinet Book Cabinet Highbacked bar lounge chair Tall Bookcase shelves (w w/o books) Bathroom Cabinet and Shelves ??Grand Piano Living room TV Sheet Music Stand Dining Table Set with cahirs Library Shelf Ladder Wood Table with metal frame legs Desk Pictureframe Art Deco Leather Waitingroom Chair (square) Leather Waitingroom Sofa (square) Large Mirror Frame brass Fancy Pocelain Pillar Sink Towel Rack with Towels ?? Map/Blueprint Drawers Couch with rounded curved in ends Round short Table Trapazoidal Light Shade, Stained Glass, chain to ceiling Settee, Fancy backless Counch Pillow Coat Rack, circular BaS Wooden Bench Seating highback Billiards Scoreboard Biiliards Table Billiards Balls Billiards Table Lamp '--- Containers ---' 55 gallon drum (w/wo fire) Air-Tight Archives Cannister Attache case Barrels large/small/huge Beer crate Biscuit Tin Bottles Briefcase Crates and Boxes Garbage-can/ash-can Giftboxes, gift-wrapped boxes, hatbox, parcels Packing cases Jars/clear jars Metal Tub (round with handles) Museum display case Paint cans, oil cans, cans of oil/fuel Pallets Racks/filing-cabinets/display shelves/display counters Sacks Sea Chest Smuggler crates Sugar Sack Suitcase/trunk/luggage/briefcase/purse Wicker bushel basket Wooden packing cases (various sizes) Wooden pallets and trays, food trays Wrapped presents '--- Kitchen/Dining/Foodstuff ---' Ovens/stove/cooking range/cooking pots Biscuit Tin Cupbards/shelves/cabinets/kitchen cabinets Pots/pans/cooking pots Coffee/Tea cups Cups/plates/stacks of plates Silverware/cutlery/ Plate of spagetti Coffee urn Dinner table with settings/chairs Salami Rotting foods Empty tin cans Canned food Menu order-rotating-thingee Various rotting food (meat/fish/cheese_wheels/cake/vegetables) Produce scale Fish crate/milk crates/produce boxes Buffet table heater Bag rice/tobacco/flour Thermos bottle (coffee) Jars/honey Menu boards Buffet Serving pans (built into countertop) Frying pan Baking pan Toaster Cooking implements Cutting board Bottles of soda/beer/wine Piece of Cake Deep Frier Refrigerator/Freezer Champagne bucket stand Auto-Chef-bot Napkin Dispenser Beer Keg with tap Warming pans Worley Winery Merlot 1958 (SitS) Can of Coffee (ground or instant ??) Large Cooking Pots with Lids Barrel Tap Spigot (small and large) Wineglass Toaster (BaS style, Medical boxy style) Blender Wafflemaker Sandwich Piece of Cake Small Wheel of Cheese Produce Tray Wine barrels Rotting cuts of meat Coffee Cup ?? Food Display Counter Large Cooking Pot (with cover) Frying Pan with handles Metal Stove Top Stovetop Ventilation Hood Stack of large pots Fluted Drinking Glass (BaS) Fancy Kitchen Sink Ceramic Can/Bowl with Kitchen utensiles Stove with double Oven and Fancy Oven Hood Chafing Dish Metal Bushel Tub (with handles) Creme Cake (packaged) Box of Small Fish Pile of Medium-size Fish Big Fish (Tuna?) on hook/chain Cake slice (BaS) Tuna, Whole Small Fish (1 foot) Rotting Pumpkin Honey Jar (large and small) Fancy Paper Napkins Wine Barrels (of many sizes) Glass Jar with narrow neck Glass Jar with wide screw top Broken Honeycomb Popcorn Cart ?? dup Cloth covered Serving Table '--- Agriculture ---' Beehives Bags of manure Fertilizer bags Incubators Irrigation sprinklers '--- Building Materials ---' Stone blocks Wall textures brick/fieldstone/cement,cinderbloc,metal panel wallpaper Lathing exposed Metal girders Corrogated metal sheet Wood beams Wood boards Wood panels Glassbrick/Glass brick sections Floor tiles Nuts and bolts Steel Plate (walking surface)/ Safety mesh '--- Security Systems/ Prison details ---' Security boxes Security monitors Alarm systems/ security cameras/turrets Wall Manacles (Fail-Safe brand) Fingerpinting Rig Wall height chart Prison Cells Prison toilet & sink/ bunks Cellbars/barred doors/walls Metal doors with food/observation slots Security blocade Flybot (of various flavors) Flybot with TV Handcuffs Electromagnetic Lock Resisters used on magnetic lock (for some reason) '--- Clothing ---' Hat/masks Dress Shirt/coat/pants Shoes Purse Clothing on drying line Jewelry Hats Shoes Glasses/Eyeglasses Policeman style Cap Hardhat Mans Hat Pair of Shoes Hat on hook Jacket on hanger Womens Handbag Shoe Jackets on hangers Folded Shirts Workers Cap Umbrella Chain of Pearls Mannekins (floating in Ocean in BaS) Mannelin Head (for hat display) Suit Jacket on hanger Dress on Hanger Folded Pants Eyeglasses '--- Communications /equipment /media ---' Portable TV Desk Telephone Signal Beacon (a radio transmitter) Police Call Boxes (in streets) see in Infinite and in LA Noire(same era) Warning signs/posters Loud speakers/microphones Telephones (wall and desk) TVs (camera and monitor) console/station/portable Radios one-way/two-way station/portable Telemetry displays Announcement Speakers Microphone stand/desk Camera tripod Photo enlarger/darkroom equipment Printing press Film projector Public TV Intercoms Blackboard Bulletin boards/chalk boards/note boards Standing announcement board with light Periodic table Notice stands A-frame signboard Maps Blueprints Memo papers/clippings/document-sheets/pages/diagrams Calendar Signs unlit/generic/neon signs/placards/standing/marquees Newspapers(piles/folded/sheet,cuttings) Books(open-facedown/open-faceup/on-shelves) Mail letters/postcards Bundled files Open folders Sheet-music Banners Signs Notices Photos/newspaper clippings Posting boards Films Records in/out of covers Photographs of people Birthday Cards Mail package (too big for auto sorters) Bible Stickers and posted notices ( like "Seized" ) Plasmid/Tonic Advertisements Sofias Big White Book (TP proof paper) Punchcard box Punchcars on floor Rolls of printer paper Spiral Binders Magnetic Computer Tapes Punchtape rolls Punchtape strips on ground Wall intercom Recorded Presentation switch Book - Evolutionary Biology, by Keating Book - Applied Genetics, by Wahl Book - Dawkins Law, by Sturievant Book - Applied Headology, by F. Griffith Book - Mendelian Practise, by Keating Book - Practical Eugenics, by Foberg Book brown blank cover Book - Pressure Mechanics (cover) Roll of Film ? Film Cannisters (35mm) Interoffice Envelope (yellow) Pile of paperclips Paper tags (type you tie to things) Pages of Sheet Music Music Score folded Manilla Folder Dark Green Paper (not sure if this is a folder ) Stacks of Newspapers Wet Newspaper sheets on floor Stamps on Envelopes Tram Tickets ? with cancellation punches Postage Stamps Stack of Posters Daily Post folded stack Clipboard Rolled-up/Rolls Computer Paper Roll of Computer Punchtape Consumer Rewards Program paperwork ID Badge (ex- Rapture Central Computing) Framed pictures (assorted) Picture on clothsline with clips Round Airlock Hatch Photo Developing Tray Large Camera ??Camera Tripod Stack of Newspapers "The Daily Post" Bulletic Board with various papers/memos/forms Photos taped to wall Newspaper article clippings taped to wall '--- Medical ---' Medical Cabinet Medical Supply Drawer set Medical Refrigeration Cabinets Surgical Floodlamps Gurneys Wheelchairs Examination/morgue/dentist/operating/therapy tables Microscope Electron microscope X-ray machines Dialysis machines Incinerator/crematoria/boxes of ashes Surgery lights Surgical Sinks Scalpels/forcepts Plasmid/Tonic bottle EVE/Plamid/Empty injector Bottle of poison (one was a big bottle, looks like it was ragù ?) Rubber arm gloves Rubber contamination/environmental suit Electroshock therapy equipment Wheelchair IV Stand Capsule Pills (blue) Dialysis machine Repirator Tanks cart Instrument Cart (wheeled) Examination Table (top) Bone Saw ADAM Harvesting Tool replace ? Blue Pills (pile) Petri Dishes (with cultures0 Large Forceps Chemical Flask (like for Lot 192) Specimen Jars (various interesting specimenes) Bottles of Chemicals (rectangular, screw top) Gas Regulator Outlets Microscope, different model Table Lamp, flexible neck Medical Seperation Curtain (Space Divider) Medical Respirator Folded Blanket Chemical Gas Control Stand Box full of Medical Supplies XRay Viewing Board Bottle of Iodine Medical Syringe Various Medical Poster Diagrams Bunsen Burner and stand Rack of lab coats (on hangers) '--- Entertainment ---' Jukebox Record Players/Phonograph and records Listening radio Reel-to-reel tape Player Merry-go-round Slot machines Gaming tables Billards/pool table Piano (baby grand and upright) /guitar Rope stantion Klieg light Films Projector Console TV/ Art Deco TV(tabletop) Console Radio floor/tabletop Music/reading stand Guitar/guitar case Picture frames Blank stretched canvas Easels Jars of paint Sculptures of all kinds and awfulness Record Player Animatronic Human Simulation '--- Vending (machines and shops)---' Cash registers Vending machines Bubblegum machines Dispenser (eve) Sales racks Display cases display windows (adjacent to shop doors) Popcorn/food/water cart Shoe Shine stand Newspaper vending machine Oxy-fill station Fuel station Dressing dummy Mannequin heads Weighing scales Humidor Wine Bottle Racks Genebank Health Station - Prime Health Unit Vita-Chamber Bot Shutdown (actually would be an alarm activator - unless cancelling alarm by paying 'fine' was much higher) Power to the people Machine (preprogrammed machining system) Big Daddy Fuel Station - http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/File:FuelStation.jpg Pan Scales Shoeshine stand Plasmid demonstration machines (various kinds) Stages used at the Plasmid demonstartion showroom '--- Animals ---' Dead Cats (all seem to be clones of same one... ) Flies Seaslugs Fish live/dead/guts Crabs Barnacles Sponges Seaweeds Coral Whale skeleton Giant fossil fish/ammonite/trilobyte Fake fish/squid/seaslugs/kraken/crabs/sharks/corral/sea plants/rocks/sand Jellyfish Starfish Seaweed Swinning fish/whale/giant squid Birdcage (gilt) Butterflies Fish flopping on ground SeaSlugs Hypnotic Polyp Fossils of various types '--- Tools ---' Diving suits (the canvas types we saw cant be used by a ex-Splicer not using 'Bends-Begone' Tonic) Large format cameras/flash camera Reserach Camera, still and motion Crates and sticks of dynamite Pesticide sprayer (flit gun) Cranes/ traveling crane/ electromagnet /fishnet Cables/ropes/chains/padlocks/coils of rope/pulleys/hooks Conveyor belts Sandbags (container) Flood lights Tool boxes Hammers/saws/crowbars/screw-drivers/drills/wrenches Rake/shovel/wheel barrow/hand-cart Bench vise Wall tool rack paint brush/paint brushes in jar Jacks/props/cribbing Drafting Table Typewriters Adding machines Clipboard Buckets/pails/mops Welders/tanks Workshop equipment, machining tools Workbench Table Jumper cables Saw horse Can of paint (open) Paint roller Ladder Clipboard Big Hook (crane pulley rig) Artists paintbrush flashlight Diving suit - body with helmet/boots/glovs/tank units Pliars Tool Guages Tool extractors Parts drawers Monkey wrenches Ratchet wrenches Tongs Taps Hacksaw Vicegrips Metal solvent cans Hand dolly/truck crescent wrenches Pallet dolly Wooden parts boxes Cans of spray paint/lubricants Overhead Beam Crane Push Cart Paint Brush Ceiling Jacks Loading hooks Scythe Mop Mop pail Drafting board Spools of wire Circuit tray Bolt cutters whole assortment of tools/machinery/parts/materials mounted on boards '---Lab Equipment---' Glass jugs large /medium/small Ceramic Jug Chemical bottles/flasks of various sizes/shapes Metal tubing and plug fittings Bunsen Burner and heating stand Chemistry flasks, Beakers and Testtubes/with stands, Glass tube apparatus, Mysterious Chemical flask Chlorophyll Solution Distilled Water Enzyme Sample The Lazarus Vector. Siphon tubes '--- Toys ---' Big sub (child gets in - would be odd to at least once find a splicer in one) Submarine windup Shark windup Teddy Doll BD doll Wooden blocks Crayons Firefly bottle Lil red wagon (Lil Sisters use these) Tricycle Music box Miniature furniture Tea set Golf club Baseball bat Tennis Racket and ball Tin of crayons Jigsaw puzzle Music box Ray Gun Big Daddy Dolls Seahorse toy Big letter blocks Plastic balls Toy trains (actually look like trolley) not AE style Toy Ship Toy sailboat Box on wheels toy (looks like boxcar) Giant Russian Nested Dolls Little Sister Doll. Toy riding horsie ?? Wooden Letter blocks Individual Crayons >> Childs Music Box Tennis Ball Rolled Exercise Mats Basketball Hoop, Backboard and support post. '--- Decorations ---' Wooden indian Trophy heads Stuffed bears/polar bear trophy cup award Statues Placques Rugs/carpets Wall paintings/murals Tile patterns Wallpaper patterns Plinth Chandaliers Mirrors broken mirrors Planter urns Vase (including square ones) Flower pots/flowers/ferns/houseplants Potted plants/trees (...palmtrees) Decorative ponds Plants - trees, bushes, grass Gravestone Burial urn Planters ceramic and concrete Globes (large)/ Small globle on stand (shelf sized) Standing human cutouts Decorative bunting/flags Poster frames with lights Decorative curtains Statuary Trophy Wallclock Carpets (throw rugs flt/half-folded over) Ribbon bowtie Bunches of cut Flowers Wall Pictures Decorative framed Photgraphs Statuary of many kinds Large concrete vases/planters Square Planters Desk picture frame Ivy plant Water Lily Pad Moosehead Boarhead Bear display All kinds of decorative insets for walls brass/ceramic The Great Chain decorative metal wall sculpture Wrought Iron Stone decorative wall inset Oversized New Year Eve masks (decoration) Balloons (confetti inside when broken) Streamers hanging from ceils straight and curved Picture Frames (various sizes) Paper Lantern Square (decorative) red and white Paper Lantern Spherical(decorative) Decorative Waterwheels Bar Sign mounting bracket Decorative Column with Art Deco Capital Propellor from Metro Sign Palm Tree in a planter tub Fancy Frame for Advertisements Square Inverted Pyramidal Planter Square VAse black Cut Flower - Lily Fish Sculpture bronze Tall planter cruciform base Sconse (wall decoration) String of Lightbulbs Flower pots Sharks Jaw (large) Planter Vase, floor Various Bronze decorative statues Rug Eve's Garden Funeral Urn Wooden Coffin Rug Pharaohs Fortune Casino Pharaohs Fortune playing cards Betting chips individual and stacks , various denominations/colors Large (Sea?) Turtle Shell & skeleton Giant Ammonites Shell (fossil) Whale skeleton Fossil stone slab display frame (wood) Giant Fossil Fish in stone slab (still has skin) Pillar of Rock with imbedded Fossils Large Fossil Fish in rock slab (skeletal) Desk Picture Frame, Art Deco '--- Portal/ Building Structures ---' Elevators/elevator doors/cages/ladders Stairs/Platforms/ramps/Steps/ladder/railings Doors and frames Windows and frames seaview or interior Stairs and bannisters Sliding ladders Barred panels/chainlink panels Safety cages/gates Little sister vent (really an air-vent though should have a screen to keep things other than air out) Morgue doors Fireplace logs/gas Alcoves In-wall cabinets Securis doors/ other seal doors Airlocks doors/valves/controls/indicators Locks/ Door locks Grilles, screens/windows/partitions Access plates/covers/panels Wall safe/stand-alone safe Floor to Ceiling tied-back Drapes Handles Pillars I-Beams Floor tiles Wooden boards wooden beams Sheet Plywood Sheet Corrugated metal Latice Girder Chunk of cut stone Metal Safety Tread plate Pipe sections Electrical conduits Concrete Reinforcement Beams Big Reinforced Water Tubes (seen in Persephone) Jet Postal Postalbox Door (seen in Jet postal stations) Pressure Doors Metal cage (bars) Door '--- Misc ---' LS syringe Dollar bills/coins Genetic Key Accu-vox Vacuum-bot Babyminder-Bot '--- Weapons ---' Shotgun sawed-off Pistol Grenade launcher Submachinegun Crossbow Speargun Wrench BD drill Gattling gun/machine gun Rivet gun small and BD sized Hunk of pipe Knife Club Whale harpoon Sinclair Solutions kit (guns/palsmids/tonics) Munition boxed Sinclair Solutions Kit '--- Ammo ---' Shotgun shells (individual) Bolts individual Pistol rounds/clip normal/anti-personell/armor-piercing submachinegun rounds/clip normal/anti-personell/armor-piercing 50 Caliber Rounds normal/anti-personell/armor-piercing Drill Fuel cannister Grenade (can)/homing/proximity Hack Dart remote/automatic Hack Tool Rivet normal/heavy/trap Shells (box) buckshot/phosphorus/exploding/slug Spear standardl/rocket/trapwire Ion Cell laser/thermal/burst Miniture Turrets Chemical napalm/electro-gel/liquid-nitrogen Bolt steel-tip/incendiary/trap bundle Film for research camera Individual Crossbow Bolts Trap Spear with wire and wire end clamp Individual Speargun spears Thrown bomb (from 'Nitro') Deployed Trap Rivels ? Grenade Box '--- Consumables ---' Present box Plasmid/Tonic bottle EVE/Plamid/Empty injector ---Smoking/Drinking Paraphenalia--- Cigar individual Cigar boxes Smoking pipe Smoking pipe Ashtray (with butts) Individual Cigars Cigarette butts Lit Cigar Cigarettes (individual) Pack of Cigarettes '-- Wreckage/Debris---' Debris/rubble stone/chunks concrete with/without rebar Twisted girders/railings/pipes Hunks of Wood/beams/lathing Pools of liquids in-wall exposed plaster/lathing/reinforcing bars/beams Machine gun Shell casings (on floor) ?? Pieces of Fly-Bots Wrecked Turret Pile of Soil Large Chucks of Cut Rock Wooden board (large) Wooden Pole Wooden Beam 8x8 Wooden pole/post Wooden Panel board Metal Wall Panel Broken up Floor Tiles Pieces of Wooden Boards (1x6, 1x8) Big chunks of concrete floor with tiling Rounded Boulders Glass Brick (individual) Wooden Board Wooden Plank Reinforced Hose Light Door with inset window panel Sign Panel Board Bent rods sticking out of wall Broken Glass (from bottle) Destroyedd Gas Cylindar Destroyed Turret Destroyed Medical Station Sections of large I beam Metal Doors (halve) Broken Standing Book Shelf Shards of Glass ---Particle Effects --- Pieces of paper Feathers chips of wood chips of stone Yellow goo Purple wine Blue Sparks Yellow sparks (bullet richochets) Flames ---Contraband--- Bible (Book) Box of Bibles Bottles of Booze (wine) Crucifix/Crucifixes in box Generic Wooden Box with black hand (smuggler) --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 'Possible useful Asset stuff from Infinite :''' Style of various items would not be an anachronism as Infinites preiod predates Raptures and not everything in Rapture needs be Art Deco . . .